


Operation: SUPER-MEGA IMPORTANT THING

by cromulentsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Failed attempts, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multichapter Oneshot, Oneshot, Paper Lanterns, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Skype Chats, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Texting, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromulentsoul/pseuds/cromulentsoul
Summary: T(oo cool for you)ru:ANYWAY goD.So, I need a plus one to the wedding right, and I figured that I would ask Iwa-chan because he knows my sister andGorgeous 1:(you want his dick)Gorgeous 2:(you wanna suck his dick)





	1. Operation: SUPER-MEGA IMPORTANT THING Begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'll be doing updates weekly to space out posting time.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this work, I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Feel free to like and comment, it would be most appreciated.

Monday, May 14, 2018  
**Too(cool for you)ru** joined.

7:37 PM  
**Too(cool for you)ru** enabled joining this conversation.

7:38 PM  
**Too(cool for you)ru** added **Shigeru Yahaba** , **Gorgeous 1** , **Gorgeous 2**

7:40 PM  
**Too(cool for you)ru** renamed this conversation to “MEGA-SUPER IMPORTANT THING”

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
Thank you so much for coming to this meeting  
Your cooperation will be most appreciated.

 **Gorgeous 1:**  
oh god  
not another skype group chat  
why cant you just learn how to work an iphone oikawa

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
stfu hanamaki  
iphones are almost as dumb as you are, and that’s saying something for a “smart”phone

 **Gorgeous 2:**  
WOWOWOW that burn  
yikes maki how you gonna take that?  
i can almost hear the cries starting

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
you’re not helping, shut up

 **Gorgeous 2:**  
we aren’t even speaking, you should tell me to stop typing if you’re gonna complain  
better yet, you shouldn’t have added me into ANOTHER group chat  
can’t we just have one group chat? we don’t need one every time we have a new conversation

 **Gorgeous 1:**  
preeeeettttyyyy sure this is number 7 in the past month

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
NOT THE POINT.  
Can’t you see somethings a little different this time? A certain someone isn’t here?  
I couldn’t have just reused a group chat without kicking Iwa-chan out, and then he’d be suspicious.

 **Shigeru Yahaba:**  
The last time you tried hiding something from Iwaizumi it didn’t really work out.  
No offence, but I don’t see why a group chat without him is going to prevent him from finding out about whatever you’re scheming.

 **Gorgeous 1:**  
DAMN YAHABA  
Spittin’ straight FIRE over here

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
Yabaha, you’re supposed to me on my side here.  
Not cool.  
ANYWAY.  
That’s why you’re here, to keep him from finding out because Stupid 1 and Stupid 2 are good at running their mouths

 **Gorgeous 1:**  
That’s not the only thing my mouth is good at ;)))

 **Gorgeous 2:**  
I concur to that statement

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
ShUt uP  
Pls  
I actually need your help with this  
It’s a little important

 **Gorgeous 1:**  
I’m listening

 **Gorgeous 2:**  
Go on

 **Shigeru Yahaba:**  
Can we hurry a little, I’ve gotta eat dinner soon.

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
Fine.  
So, as you know, I have a lovely sister and she just so happens to be getting married on Friday.  
I told her I’d have a plus one with me.  
And uh.. Kimiko kinda dumped me

 **Gorgeous 1:**  
As she should of, after the way you treated her

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
I was nothing but nice to her! Don’t slander my name

 **Gorgeous 2:**  
Oikawa, you didn’t talk to her for a week because you were “busy”

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
I _was_ busy

 **Gorgeous 2:**  
You were ignoring her to talk to Iwaizumi during training sessions but aight w/e

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
ANYWAY goD.  
So, I need a plus one to the wedding right, and I figured that I would ask Iwa-chan because he knows my sister and

 **Gorgeous 1:**  
(you want his dick)

 **Gorgeous 2:**  
(you wanna suck his dick)

 **Gorgeous 1:**  
Damn Matsu we really do know Oikawa

 **Shigeru Yahaba:**  
Dinner, guys.

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
WAIT.  
I just need your help getting him to say yes and everything. Okay?

 **Gorgeous 2:**  
So, we’re gonna tape him to a moving cart and drag him around the wedding with you?

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
If it comes down to it.

 **Gorgeous 1:**  
Do I get cake out of it?

 **Too(cool for you)ru:**  
Sure. Ya I’ll get you cake.  
We good? I’ll send more details later, but yeah.  
I just need to get him onboard, and then it’ll work perfectly, okay?  
Sweet.  
Thanks  <333333333333333

Oikawa pushed himself away from the computer, a dull sigh slipping past his lips as he raised to his feet. Look, the idea of inviting Iwaizumi to the wedding wasn’t exactly a spur of the moment idea, but the fact that he had procrastinated it for approximately, oh, seven months or more, give or take, caused him to begin to feel a bit panicked. He knew that in the end Iwaizumi would say yes. Now, whether that was out of pity or the enjoyment of the event, Oikawa didn’t know, either way, Iwaizumi was coming to the wedding.

The young male looked down at his phone, seeing a couple of texts appearing about volleyball in the morning, stupid assignments that really didn’t mean much to him, Iwaizumi hadn’t called, or texted, which wasn’t unnormal. His mother and him always had sit down meals on Mondays-it was a humbling ritual that Oikawa was honored to attend whenever they would allow him.

He cracked out his neck, considering the possibility of cracking open a book to actually do the history homework that he had due the following week. He figured that the longer he waited, the better he would be. He worked better under pressure, when the stakes were higher, eight out of ten times he succeeded. Eh. History wasn’t that important anyway, the present is what mattered, after all.

Luckily, the voice of his mother calling him tore him away from the internal debate, dragging him downstairs for dinner with his sister and soon to be brother in law. Conversation drifted from wedding song to vows, all the way to the cake flavor again (their mother had insisted a solid vanilla cake to be served, but his sister had other ideas). Their chatting was light hearted, Oikawa’s mind carefully drifting around the idea of the wedding, maybe he would get married one day, or maybe he’d forever be a bachelor and live out his days with twelve cats in a high rise apartment. He liked the idea. 

\---

Iwaizumi Hajime was not a morning person. He didn’t enjoy the taste off coffee because it was far too bitter (surprise surprise). So, morning practice was always a bit of a struggle. It didn’t help that Oikawa Tooru was standing in front of him, tripping over his own feet whenever he went to set. 

“Stop being shitty.”

“It’s not like I can help that, Iwa-chan.” 

“You know where your feet are, you know how to move them. Stop being shitty.” He huffed, rolling his eyes as the other turned to him, trying to give him some excuse that really didn’t make up for it. Lack of sleep was used far too often, too much homework was bullshit, his excuses never worked on him anymore.

“You’re too hard on me.”

“You haven’t set a single ball right.” 

“Maybe I have things on my mind!”

“We all have things on our mind, oh mighty Oikawa-san~” Hanamaki cooed from off of the court, sitting down on the ground as he continued his stretches. He and Matsukawa sat beside each other, probably talking about how stupid Oikawa looked when he fell on his ass five minutes ago. They were a pleasant addition to the awkwardness in the air, somehow they always managed to make things worse than they already were.

“No one asked you!” He exclaimed, turning to stick his tongue out. Unlike Iwaizumi, Oikawa was both a morning person, and someone who enjoyed coffee. The two were polar opposites, which didn’t make their morning any simpler. “You’re always supposed to be on _my_ side here.”

“I’ve never been on your side? Have I ever been on his side?” He turned his head to Matsukawa who shook his head no, eventually causing both of the boys to snicker. They actually managed to break Iwaizumi’s rough flat lined expression into a grin. 

Oikawa groaned, rubbing his eyes as if he were either crying or exhausted. Iwaizumi assumed the first, everyone else probably did too. “Iwa-chan! At least one of you is supposed to be on my team here!” He pointed directly at Iwaizumi, a glare in his eyes. “Yahaba! You’re on my side, right!?” He asked as he shifted his point to fall on the underclassmen.

His eyes widened, his glance falling not over just Oikawa, but Iwaizumi and Hanamaki and Matsukawa. It took him a minute before sheepishly shrugging his shoulders, “Of course, Oikawa-san.” 

“This is why I like him more than you.” Oikawa grumbled, his eyes staring directly into Maki’s lack of soul.

The male seemed to snort from his spot on the floor, his eyes flicking over to Matsukawa before he opened up his mouth. “You actually like me? I’m flattered-” His hand moved to press against his chest, right over his heart. His lips curved into a smile, “I would have thought that spot was taken for-”

“Hey! Shouldn’t you guys actually be.. I don’t know, practicing? Not sitting on your ass?” 

“We’re stretching,” Hanamaki started to reply, eventually beginning to murmur about something that sounded vaguely like 'tightass’, causing Matsukawa to burst into laughter. The other two males, as well as Yahaba, stared blankly at each other, attempting to figure out what in God’s name he could have said to cause _Matsukawa_ to laugh like that. 

Finally, coach stepped in, forcing Idiot 1 and 2 to get up and run. Yahaba went back to practice with the others on his technique, and yet again, Oikawa was left with a frustrated Iwaizumi. 

The brown haired boy straightened out his back, a series of cracks coming from the process. He turned to stretch out his shoulders, his head turning to face Iwaizumi. His expression seemed neutral, as if he really wasn’t that bothered with Oikawa’s shenanigans, but in reality, he figured that Iwaizumi was holding back the urge to slam a volleyball into the back of his head. 

“Iwa-chan, if you keep looking angry like that, it’s going to get stuck.” He pointed out, going to stretch out his back and legs.

“That’s fine, it’s the only emotion that I feel.”

“That’s depressing,”

“You make me depressed.”

“Harsh!” He sputtered, standing up straight. The male seemed to catch a bit of a smile, contrary to the evil looking expression he had held earlier.

“What’s up with you? You’re more flighty than normal?” The boy questioned, bouncing the volleyball a couple of times as sort of a distraction to the deepening of the conversation.

“More flighty? Perhaps I’m looking forward for my summer trip to America and I’m trying to prepare myself for the flight time.” 

“Funny.” He rolled his eyes, his pointed stare coming right back. The smile had dissipated, and unfortunately, Oikawa was only left trying to remember if he had even smiled in the first place. 

“I am, aren’t I?” Oikawa grinned, his tongue coming out for another appearance meanwhile Iwaizumi wondered if there was a pair of scissors in the near vicinity that he could make use of. “I can’t believe you’ve taken eighteen years to figure out that I’m actually hilarious.”

Iwaizumi clenched the volleyball in his palm, the urge steadily increasing. The tea had started to boil, the pot was almost about to spill over. He hated when Oikawa got in those moods, the mood where he completely brushed off everything that was important and covered it in pathetic sarcasm. It was obvious, at least to Iwaizumi, that he had something on his mind, and he really just didn’t want to bring it up for whatever reason- probably because he was nervous of Iwaizumi’s reaction.. It was a fair fear, considering Iwaizumi really didn’t register most important social cues such as discomfort, unless of course he was the one that was uncomfortable.

“You seem stressed,” Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi out of his poor thinking process, the shifted tone in his voice registered some kind of concern. He figured it was a ploy to get him off the original subject.

“You stress me out when you don’t say what you think.”

“Half of the time you yell at me and say what I think is stupid,”

“That’s because half of what you say is stupid. The whole idea of a flat earth is ridiculous.”

“It’s not though! That’s just what the government wants you to think!”

That’s when the pot boiled over. Iwaizumi’s arm flung forward, the volleyball leaving his palm only to be skyrocketed in Oikawa’s direction. The male had no chance to move, the ball hitting him directly in the stomach. He let out a groan and a soft whimper, more than likely a pained “Iwa-chan” coming out from his mouth.

“Now that you have the ball, can you just set it to me?”

“Not after what you just did,” he whined, rubbing his stomach like that of a toddler.

After a little bit more debating, which was really just Oikawa complaining and more threats from Iwaizumi, he did eventually set to him. Oikawa’s worries soon fell from the air, the natural vibe between the two boys returning as they practiced. It seemed normal, Oikawa set, Iwaizumi spiked. It worked. They worked. What was wrong with the way things were?

Nothing. Nothing was wrong with the way things were. Maybe Oikawa was overthinking, maybe he had thought wrong and misread his feelings. Friendship often gets mistaken for romantic feelings, especially with the bond they had created. He was just being silly, he was forgetting what it was like. After Kimiko, he’d forgotten how to feel correctly, and Iwaizumi had been the first person he’d latched onto after the breakup. It made sense. It did. 

He had settled his mental score, he figured that everything was just a mistake. Unfortunately, Hanamaki, nor Matsukawa, nor Yahaba knew anything of the mental coming of romantic feelings.  
Plans were still on- MEGA-SUPER IMPORTANT THING was about to start rolling into action.

\---

School was fairly boring. Classes were classes, there was nothing else to say but that. Apparently Kyotani had gotten his third detention of the day for telling a teacher to quote “Bite him” unquote, after he was asked to put away his notes and get ready for the test they had to take. Yahaba had been forced to leave his science lab to drag the other to the office because Kyotani didn’t have the ability, nor the willpower to go there by himself. 

How was the volleyball team still in one piece? Everyone on the team had probably thought of that question a dozen times, only to brush it off and figure that it was best not to think about it. If they did, they were bound to fall apart. When they said they were a working machine, they never said that it was well oiled.

The bell had dismissed the third years, leaving Hanamaki and Matsukawa to begin step one of “MEGA-SUPER IMPORTANT THING” because for some reason, they couldn’t have thought of a better name. Hanamaki had offered up “Get Oikawa Hitched” and Matsukawa had given “Force Iwaizumi into a Relationship Because He Can’t Say No to Oikawa” a lot of thought and even more support. Yahaba had offered up “Mission Iwaizumi to Wedding”, but that one was thrown out immediately. Oikawa was too picky, whatever.

“Iwaizumi! I need you to come with me- right now.” Hanamaki walked up to Iwaizumi at his locker, going ahead and going the extra mile by shutting the boy’s locker. “It’s urgent.”

“What is it?” He asked, giving the other a look, mostly for the fact that his hand had been inside of his locker until he had moved it as the locker started shutting. “I have a class to get to.”

“Matsun- he’s really sick. I need to get him to the infirmary but his fat ass is way too heavy for me to drag by myself. You’re big and strong, you gotta help me.”

“He seemed fine this morning,”

“He ate some really bad stuff at lunch.. God.. He’s been about to projectile vomit everywhere for the past ten minutes. Every time he starts walking, he breaks out in a cold sweat and looks like he’s about to pass out…” He was really trying to keep up the act, and he was doing fairly well until Iwaizumi replied.

“Lunch hasn’t even.. Started.. Yet?” He raised an eyebrow, his expression going from frustrated to just sort of puzzled. He didn’t know whether to believe him, Maki was never a reliable source of knowledge, it was as if he’d sucked Wikipedia's metaphorical dick and felt entitled to make up information and say it was factual. 

Maki’s eyes widened for a moment, quickly setting up his rebuttal to the other. “Our schedules got changed around because of our teacher going on maternity leave- that class was only taught fourth and fifth.. So they just switched our lunch and that class because it happened to work out perfectly!” He laughed nervously. “But seriously, I don’t think Matsu can wait unless you want vomit all over the club room, and I doubt you want to have to clean that up--”

“Fine- let’s go.” He huffed, following after the other in a hurried pace. Maki really didn’t know they next part of the plan. After Iwaizumi had questioned him, which, was rude first off because what if Matsukawa actually was about to projectile vomit- what a great friend Iwaizumi was, but anyway, he’d lost all track of what the actual plan was. He’d just gotten his part done. 

In hindsight, it wasn’t a good idea to listen to Oikawa and the plan he was scheming up. It was only going to end in disaster, and that much was already known. They really should have just forced Oikawa to walk up to him and ask him like a normal person. Oikawa’s plans were always too out of the box, and yes, creativity did help, but, not so much when all the people in the party didn’t agree with what was happening. 

Maki frantically opened up the clubroom door, only to find Oikawa and Matsukawa sitting casually on the club floor eating out of their bento boxes, talking about some weird new internet trend. His eyes filled with fear as Iwaizumi looked inside the clubroom to find the same situation.

Matsukawa looked completely fine. He was laughing and enjoying his time with Oikawa, that was, until they saw Iwaizumi. 

“What’s going on here?” He asked, his voice coming through grit teeth as Oikawa practically flung upwards to shut the door. Iwaizumi’s reflexes were far too good for Oikawa’s own will, pushing the door open, marching himself inside to begin to understand what the hell was going on. 

“Mission abort- run!” Oikawa exclaimed, lunging towards the door. Iwaizumi stood there like a brick wall, no one was going in or out until he got an explanation, and the look on his face and his posture clearly showed that.

Plan “MEGA-SUPER IMPORTANT THING” was a bust.

“Didn’t I tell you that I wasn’t going to go through with it anymore?” Oikawa groaned, collapsing back down onto the floor as the two other boys settled with him.

“Go through with what?”

“No! You didn’t! Here I was running around the school trying to get Iwaizumi here only to realize you decided to go back on it?!”

“Go back on what?”

“Look- I just thought that it would be dumb and pointless, you know? I didn’t want things to change- things to be different and weird and all.”

“Well, you could have at least let us know- I’m sure Yahaba is gonna run up here any minute just to make sure everything was going according to plan and he’s going to be locked out and call for coach or someone.”

“According to what plan!?” Iwaizumi raised his voice, finally breaking Maki and Oikawa’s in depth conversation that clearly had no information for him whatsoever. Both boys as well as Matsukawa looked up at Iwaizumi. Matsun looked neutral, as if he knew the whole thing was going to crash and burn, unlike Oikawa and Hanamaki who seemed hopeless and awaiting sudden death from Iwaizumi’s rage.

“We didn’t mean to drag you here-”

“Seriously, this was a mistake to begin with. It was dumb for me to even consider doing something like this. I thought about it at practice when we were talking and the look that you gave me was kind of terrifying-”

“-Per usual-”

“-Yeah per usual.. And so I just said no.. But not to you guys.. Sorry.”

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair, a frustrated sigh slipping pat his lips. “Your apologies are amazing, but I’d really just love to know what the ever-loving _fuck_ is going on here. That would be incredible. More than incredible, it would be perfect. Fantastic.”

“Oikawa wanted to ask you out to his sister’s wedding but he chickened out.” Matsukawa hummed under his breath as he took another bite from his lunch. His eyes didn’t even scan upward to see the face of betrayal he knew Oikawa would be displaying. 

“Matsun!” Oikawa groaned, falling onto his back. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, shaking his head as he went to cover his face with his palms. “Not only am I going to look stupid in front of her, but I’m going to look stupid in front of everyone here!” 

“You always look stupid.” Chimed Maki.

“You’re not helping, you never help. Your comments are never needed.” 

“Are you kidding? This whole ordeal was to ask me to a wedding?” Iwaizumi seemed perplexed, maybe amazed was the proper word. He’d been so taken aback at the fact that Maki had faked deathly illness to get him to be asked to a wedding. “You realize that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of, right?”

“Well, to be fair, Maki and I thought it would be better if we just locked you two in a room and got him to ask you that way, but he said he needed some sort of backup. Clearly, neither of the ideas worked.” Matsukawa muttered, shifted around to scoot away from the whining Oikawa. 

“You’re joking, though, right?”

“Do you really think Oikawa would be this dramatic if we were kidding about this?” Maki asked, glancing at Oikawa before moving back to Iwaizumi.

“That’s really dumb.”

Oikawa rubbed his eyes, keeping them covered as he spoke up, “He doesn’t get it, does he?” 

“Get what?”

Maki sighed, “Apparently I have to do everything around here.” He looked up at Iwaizumi. “He didn’t want to ask you as a friend. I think he was going to play it off as a friend thing- but if he was, it was going to be way too suspicious the way we planned it. Yahaba was right, just casually asking him in the hallway would have been better.”

“Yahaba tends to be right most of the time,” Iwaizumi replied to Maki before looking at Oikawa’s splayed out body. “This true?”

“He’s not gonna admit to it, let’s be real. He’s been pining for you for at least six years. At least. I’d say earlier, but I really didn’t start talking to you two until then.” Matsukawa returned. “I’m sure Oikawa’s sister could vouch for me and verify the feelings. Or Oikawa’s diary could to the trick--”

“Woah woah, let’s not do that. Okay? Thanks!” Oikawa exclaimed as he sat up. His face was flushed red, quite embarrassed at the whole ordeal.

“Matsun, maybe we should leave the two of them alone here and the they can make out and everything will be better.” Maki hummed in satisfaction. The look on Iwaizumi’s face clearly didn’t show the same level of enjoyment as Maki’s, causing his humming and jokes to fizzle out.

Oh boy.

Iwaizumi seemed to go silent, probably overwhelmed with the whole concept of everything that just went down. Oikawa had feelings for him, he wanted him to go to his sister’s wedding, his sister was getting married, Matsukawa wasn’t sick, Hanamaki wasn’t a terrible actor, something really had been bothering Oikawa this morning.. Iwaizumi’s mind was covering, or at least trying to cover, a million topics at one time. 

The air had filled with even more silence as Iwaizumi moved out of the way of the clubroom door and walked out, leaving only the three in there, along with all of the newly found silence.


	2. Ignorance is(n't) Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to do an update. I went on a vacation for a couple weeks and I stupidly forgot about posting anything. 
> 
> The final chapter will be posted probably next Saturday.

**To: Oikawa Tooru:**  
Were you serious? -8:42 PM

**To: Iwa-chan:**  
Serious about what? -8:48 PM

**To: Oikawa Tooru:**  
The wedding. -8:51 PM  
Me going to the wedding with you. -8:52 PM

**To: Iwa-chan:**  
Yeah -8:53 PM  
But I mean, I wasn’t asking you just as a selfish ploy or anything like that -8:53 PM  
I thought you’d like to go to see Meg get married, since you’ve known her for forever -8:53 PM  
I’d get it if you don’t wanna go, though -8:54 PM  
And I mean if you don’t wanna go with me and still go you can do that- I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. -8:54 PM  
You’re like a brother to her after all -8:55 PM

**To: Oikawa Tooru:**  
Can you just cut the bullshit act and talk to me like normal? -8:56 PM

**To: Iwaizumi:**  
I don’t know?? -8:57 PM  
You just walked out, how am I supposed to act around you? -8:57 PM

**To: Oikawa Tooru:**  
Not like this? -8:58 PM

**To: Iwaizumi:**  
I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is my normal. -8:58 PM

**To: Oikawa Tooru:**  
That’s bullshit and we both know it. -8:59 PM  
I don’t care about what happened today -8:59 PM

**To: Iwaizumi:**  
I feel like that’s bullshit. -9:01 PM

**To: Oikawa Tooru:**  
Believe whatever you want. -9:02 PM  
But whatever is going on with you is something you, or we, or whoever can work on later -9:02 PM  
When is the wedding? -9:03 PM

**To: Iwaizumi:**  
Friday night -9:04 PM

**To: Oikawa Tooru:**  
Where? -9:05 PM

**To: Iwaizumi:**  
Multiple places -9:07 PM

**To: Oikawa Tooru:**  
Are you serious? I want to support your sister and her marriage. -9:09 PM  
Get the fuck off your high horse, stop thinking about yourself for once in your goddamn life and tell me where the fucking wedding is. -9:10 PM

**To: Iwaizumi Hajime:**  
The ceremony is in the old church we used to go to when we were little. -9:19 PM  
The reception is at that area we always used to think about sneaking into. The one with the nice outdoor patio space and the tented ceiling thing. The place with the little meadow near it.. -9:20 PM

**To: Oikawa Tooru:**  
Thank you. -9:22 PM

**To: Iwaizumi Hajime:**  
No problem -9:47 PM

\---  
**To: Yabaha!!:**  
He hates me. I’m positive. -9:08 PM

**To: Oikawa-san:**  
I doubt that, Oikawa-san. He’s probably just confused because of what happened today. I wouldn’t stress too much. -9:10 PM

**To: Yabaha!!:**  
He just went off at me telling me I was entitled and stuff because I’m unwilling to tell him stuff -9:11 PM  
He just doesn’t get it!! He doesn’t get what kind of situation I’m in right now. Maki and Matsun basically told him about my feelings and then he just walked out. -9:11 PM  
Didn’t say ANYTHING until tonight. -9:11 PM

**To: Oikawa-san:**  
Maybe he doesn’t know where he stands, maybe he isn’t sure what to think -9:12 PM  
I mean, if someone had professed their feelings for me, I wouldn’t know what to do -9:12 PM  
He might just be using the wedding as a way for you two to talk and stuff -9:13 PM  
Plus, it is your sister’s wedding, I think he’d like to go. -9:13 PM

**To: Yahaba!!:**  
Yeah but!! -9:14 PM  
Does he not realize how I feel?! -9:14 PM

**To: Oikawa-san:**  
I hate to break it to you, and please don’t take this as rude, but the world doesn’t revolve around you, Oikawa. -9:15 PM  
I think your sister’s wedding is a little more important than your awkward feelings at this point. -9:15 PM  
You two have been friends for so long, you two can make up in no time.. But your sister’s wedding day -9:16 PM  
That’s something that only happens once in a lifetime. -9:16 PM

**To: Yabaha!!:**  
I hate when you’re right. -9:17 PM

**To: Oikawa-san:**  
I’m sorry, Oikawa-san. -9:17 PM  
You should probably respond to him… -9:18 PM

\---

Iwaizumi had waited approximately twelve minutes by their normal spot before leaving Oikawa behind so he could actually make it to school on time. If he wanted to make things awkward, even more awkward, rather, fine. That was his choice and Iwaizumi was just going to deal with it and ride it through until he came to his senses. 

He’d done a lot of soul searching the night before, thinking about what Oikawa had said in the clubroom, or really what Matsukawa and Hanamaki had said. Oikawa had feelings for him, he wanted him to go to his sister’s wedding, but not just because he wanted him to see her get married.. But because he wanted him as a date. He didn’t just want him there as a friend, he wanted him there as a date.

As a date.

As.. a date?

Iwaizumi really didn’t think that would be a good idea. He didn’t even know if his mother would like the idea of him and Oikawa being anything. He didn't even know if he liked guys. God damn. Yes. He absolutely wanted to go to the wedding, he really did want to support Megumi. It wasn’t right for him to just not go because Oikawa was being complicated. It wasn’t fair to her. 

At the same time, he didn’t want to make things worse by attending. He didn’t want Oikawa to cause a scene and ruin her day, her night, her life. He didn’t want her to be angry with him because he didn’t handle the situation properly. The whole situation was too jumbled and confusing to get a proper read on it. 

And Oikawa not showing up to walk to school with him really wasn’t helping the situation. 

Iwaizumi was left in his thoughts as he walked to school. He was forced to think on his own instead of thinking about Oikawa and the nonsense he always talked about. Yesterday morning, it was about milk bread, last Friday it was about how he should have done swimming instead of volleyball. It would have been less stress on his joints. For once, Iwaizumi was able to agree with his rambles, his knee was fucked and if he kept putting pressure on it he’d need surgery. No matter how many times he’d attempted to tell him, things had never worked in his favor.

They never really did, did they?

Oikawa didn’t show up for school. He didn’t come to morning practice, he didn’t attend any of his classes, he didn’t attend practice after school. He was a phantom, gone. No one really talked about it besides Kindaichi who innocently went on about it. The three third years didn’t know what to say, or do. Yahaba had kept his conversation with Oikawa to himself until after practice.

Yahaba ran up to Iwaizumi as the other started to walk home. “A-Ah.. Um.. Iwaizumi-san, can I speak with you for a second. It’s about Oikawa-san.”

“ I’d rather not. Is it important?” 

“Kind of.. I spoke to him last night, when you were too, I believe.” He adjusted his bag ever so slightly, trying to get rid of some of his discomfort. He wasn’t positive about speaking to him, plus, Iwaizumi was already intimidating. 

Iwaizumi sighed, fully turning around to face Yahaba. “I’ll walk you home, what went on?”

From there on, Yahaba told the details of their conversation. He spoke about how Oikawa swore that Iwaizumi hated him, that he was positive that they were never going to be friends again or speak again. He went ahead and told him that he’d attempted to talk some proper ideas into his head, but he didn’t do that good of a job. He felt weird about Oikawa coming and reaching out to him, it didn’t seem right. Oikawa always tended to go to Iwaizumi when he needed guidance.

“I.. Just don't know.. Oikawa-san seemed really upset.” Yahaba murmured under his breath as he kicked a rock down the sidewalk. “I wanted to help, but at the same time, I feel like if he doesn’t work out his own issues, he’ll never accomplish anything and he’ll just keep digging himself into holes..”

“Kyotani is really influencing you,” Iwaizumi let out a soft chuckle, looking up at the sky as he walked, “kind of reminds me of Oikawa and myself when we were younger.. You’re the one trying to talk sense and it’s like you’re just hitting a brick wall over and over again. It’s frustrating.. But.. If you’re going to hit it, hit it ‘till it breaks.” He couldn’t believe he was quoting Oikawa.

“I guess so..” He laughed sheepishly, looking upward at the other, “I think Oikawa just wants everything to work out perfectly all the time, but he knows that’s not how life works.. So he’s just in this mood where he’s mad that things don’t work out, but frustrated because he knew it wouldn’t.. Does that make sense?” 

“To me, yes, to anyone else, probably not.” 

“I’m glad I got that off of my chest, it felt weird.. It’s like he was talking to me like we were friends.” 

“Would you not consider him your friend?”

“Well, he’s a year older and everything, I look up to him as a captain and everything-- Not that I don’t look up to you as a vice captain or anything like that.”

Iwaizumi let a careful sigh slip out as his eyes roamed back down to Yahaba. “I’ll let you know right now, Oikawa may be older than you in this world, but he’s way more immature than you.” 

“I can get that..” The two young males shared a laugh. Somehow, they had a lot more in common than they had thought. They were both stuck dealing with Oikawa’s bullshit, but at least Yahaba had gotten all of his problems off of the table. Now, it was all up to Iwaizumi.

\---

“Is Tooru home?” 

“Afraid not, he said he had a project and he needed to work on it at the library.”

“Do you know when the library closes?”

“Unfortunately not, I’ll let Tooru know you stopped by.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Oikawa.”

\---  
“Tooru not home again?”

“Since he’s been missing workouts, he decided to go on a little walk to keep himself in shape.”

“Oh. Did you let him know I stopped by yesterday?”

“Yes. He said he’d reach out to you,”

“Ah.. Okay.. Well, have a good night.”

“You too, Hajime.”

\---

Iwaizumi hadn’t seen Oikawa in three days. He hadn’t come to school, somehow claiming that he had caught the flu and that he was too sick to show up. Despite him calling it bullshit, there was nothing he could do about it; whenever he had stopped by to try to talk he was never home. That, or his parents were bluffing for him. Both were viable options, considering how much his parents cared about him. He was sure that his sister was sitting up there in his room with him, petting his hair, talking about how much boys sucked and how awful they were breaking hearts.

Iwaizumi thought it was dumb, but what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t going to climb up his second floor and crawl in his window and force the other to talk to him. He wouldn’t stoop that low, it just wasn’t in his character. 

Friday had come around and it had been yet another uneventful day at school. Volleyball seemed lonely, there was no one there yelling for “Iwa-chan!” or crying out and complaining. There was no one there to walk with him home from school, there was no one there to complain about how awful their teachers were being.. There was no one to talk to him about pretty girls and how bothersome they were. 

Friday.

The wedding.

Iwaizumi wasn’t one to be petty, he wasn’t climbing through windows, he wasn’t going to show up to Tooru’s sister’s wedding out of spite. But was he going to show up because he loved her and cared for her wellbeing and her future? 

Absolutely.

And if Tooru just happened to show up to his sister’s wedding, then great, they could talk with each other and maybe then and only then, they could settle things out, because Oikawa hadn’t answered his calls. He’d ignored him for three days. Three days. The last time they hadn’t spoken in more than a day was because Tooru had gotten grounded for doing something stupid, God knows what it was. It had felt like an eternity. 

He wondered what this felt like for him.

Iwaizumi wasn’t a sap, either, he was just curious to know if Oikawa not speaking him made him feel lonely. He wondered if he had eaten, or if he had thought of Iwaizumi nagging him to go get some water and shower. He wondered if Tooru heard his voice like Hajime did his. He just wondered those things, not like they mattered or anything. 

\---

Iwaizumi carefully adjusted his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror, his mother coming up behind him to make sure he looked decent. 

“You look nice,” she hummed delightfully, turning him around to fix his tie herself, up to her standard of perfect. After she finished fiddling with it, she went to his hair, attempting to put back some of the fallen hairs. Once she felt as if nothing more could be done, she stepped back and smiled at the boy. “Very handsome, Hajime.”

Hajime wore a black suit, a white button up, and a light blue tie to match the theme of the wedding. He’d asked Megumi and she’d themed the wedding about the ocean. It was where her and her fiance met, and that’s where he'd proposed. It was cute, and Hajime didn’t want to ruin that with unmatching colors. Blue was a safe choice. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled under his breath as his eyes slid closed. His heart began pounding in his chest, thinking about seeing Oikawa after such a long time, speaking to him made his anxiety go up even more. He was at a loss for words now, he couldn’t fathom what he’d say once he actually saw him.

“Were you planning on attending the ceremony?” She asked, changing her mind as she went back to adjust the tie.

“I was planning on it, doesn't seem right to just go to a reception.” He replied, pulling her off of him as he shoved his phone into his pocket. No texts from Oikawa, not like he was expecting anything.

“Sometimes people are just invited to one or the other,” his mother shrugged, backing up to take a whole look at him. She was astonished that he cleaned up that nice, that he was her son. He was stunning. His father would have been so proud of him, seeing what he had become.  
“I'm just nervous about seeing Tooru,”

“Tooru can deal with it, this day isn't about him.”

“He thinks every day is about him.”

“That's one of his several flaws, Hajime.”

It struck Hajime the wrong way when she said that. He felt a chill fall down his spine, an automatic discomfort. He almost felt the need to defend Tooru, tell his mother that he was like that because of his long issues with mental health, his issues that strung from volleyball, but he didn't. Tooru had sworn him to secrecy and Hajime wasn't planning on spilling his baggage all over his floor but the fact that someone else other than himself recognized his flaws just didn't feel right to him.

“I'll- I'll see you later on tonight, okay?” He finally pulled himself away from his thoughts, backing up to make sure he had his keys and his phone. “I don't know when I'll be back.”

“Don't spend the whole night partying~” She cooed, sending him a wink as he fell out the door. Surprisingly, Iwaizumi didn't plan on dancing the night away, drinking champagne, and kissing under the stars. Those were for the bride and groom, anyway. Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t dance, he never had, he never would. He had a lack of ability to move his body in fluid motions, something he’d noticed when he was younger. Essentially, he had a volleyball movement mode and a normal movement mode- no in between- thing was, both of them were rigid and intense.

Hajime sent a soft smile in the direction of his mother before slipping on his shoes and exiting through the front door. He still had a bit of time to kill, coming to the realization that if he went early, Tooru would sneak out the back and leave. He determined that if he came at the last possible socially acceptable time, he'd, and Tooru, would be alright. Tooru was probably in the wedding, he'd hoped so. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending a quick text to Matsukawa.

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
Hopefully this isn't going to be a shit show -5:07 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
Questionable. You're dealing with Oikawa here, let's be realistic. -5:08 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
He hasn't been this bad before. -5:08 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
Iwaizumi, Oikawa nearly had a full out breakdown when the corner store ran out of his milk bread after practice. -5:08 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
To be fair… -5:09 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
You keep on trying to defend him when he's in the wrong. I get that you care about him a lot more than anyone else could, or would, but really -5:09 PM  
He dug himself into this hole. -5:09 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
I just -5:10 PM  
I don't know -5:10 PM  
I guess I've taken the blame for him for so long it's hard to think straight -5:10 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
I don't know what your feelings are for him, or if you've even thought about what he said or.. I guess really what Maki and I said -5:11 PM  
But Oikawa could have handled the situation better and you're not obligated to return any of the same feelings -5:11 PM  
He did, to his credit, want to cut the whole idea to protect your friendship -5:12 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
I don't know what I want -5:12 PM  
It just kind of shocked me, he looked terrified like I was the center of his world and if I didn't agree he'd just fall to nothing -5:12 PM  
I've seen him in low places and I don't want that -5:13 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
You're letting yourself be manipulated with that mentality -5:13 PM  
Do you actually like him or do you not? -5:13 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
I don't know -5:15 PM  
I've never thought of dating or being in a relationship before, not seriously at least -5:15 PM  
What if it ruins our friendship? -5:15 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
You and I both know that won't happen -5:16 PM  
You'd probably have three days of awkwardness again and then you'd be right back to being yourselves. -5:16 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
I'd like to think so, but -5:17 PM  
Physical stuff? Doesn't that change things? 5:17 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
Nah not really. -5:17 PM  
You know Maki and I have been dating off and on, nothing really changes. -5:18 PM  
Sometimes we just make sexual innuendos and laugh about them, other times we actually make out on my bed. -5:18 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
Didn't need to know that -5:18 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
Doesn't matter. -5:19 PM  
From the looks of what you've been saying, you wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him, you're just afraid of change. -5:19 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
Firstly, what does he even want to do with me? He could get any girl in the school, in the country and here he's been pining after me for six years? -5:20 PM  
Why? -5:20 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
Love is a mysterious thing, but I think you should let Oikawa know about your feelings for him. -5:21 PM  
You keep changing the subject off of the two of you together, probably because you're in the same boat of not wanting to ruin your friendship and maybe a lil bit of denial -5:21 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
I'm not in denial about my feelings for him -5:23 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
Okay. -5:23 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
It's just his stupid attitude towards everything and it just drives me insane. He just doesn't support himself in the way that he should and I'm used as the crutch. I mean, I guess I put myself into that situation, and I don't really mind it because the way he smiles whenever he achieves something he's been working for is just really nice. God. I don't know. -5:25 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
I think you do know. -5:26 PM  
You're gonna be late to the wedding if you keep texting me -5:26 PM  
Plus, Maki and I have plans -5:26 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
Dick innuendo plans or makeout plans? -5:27 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
Not really your concern at the moment, but probably the latter. -5:28 PM  
Maybe you should make out with Oikawa and see the joy in it, think your opinion will change about “not wanting to change the relationship” -5:28 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
Fat chance. -5:29 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
Just fucking make out already, or fuck, or do something. Oikawa has been waiting six years to feel something in return from you, and I know that you have some feeling for him that isn't hatred or friendship -5:30 PM  
Don't worry about ruining things because you could make things better in a new way -5:30 PM  
Don't bash it till you try it ya know -5:30 PM

**To: Matsukawa Issei:**  
I hate it when you're right. -5:31 PM

**To: Buff-chan:**  
Unfortunately, I'm right most of the time and no one listens to me. -5:32 PM  
I wonder why that is… -5:32 PM

Iwaizumi forcefully shoved his phone back into his suit pants, wanting to kick Matsukawa for knowing exactly how he was feeling. It was as if he'd crawled into his head and projected his thoughts right in front of him. Even so, his anger still held strong, and he figure that not replying would be enough for Matsun to get the point, his ego could boost metaphorically. Damn that third eye, and no offense, Iwaizumi was not here for it.

As much as he would love for someone to go ahead and tell him exactly what he felt and how he was supposed to feel, he needed to figure his shit out himself. Did the like Oikawa? Probably. Was he going to make a move on him? Of course not. After Oikawa had made such a scene, giving into his wants and needs was just feeding him, positive reinforcement type deal.

Iwaizumi was never one to give him what he wanted in the clearest form possible. He wasn't going to stop Oikawa’s advances, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to express his emotions and feelings to him. No way. Iwaizumi Hajime was no sap, no romantic fool. Oh no no. He was a blunt, brick wall. 

But in the fine words of Oikawa Tooru: if you're going to hit it, hit it 'till it breaks.

Maybe Oikawa had spent the past six years hitting that brick wall, otherwise known as Iwaizumi Hajime, again and again and again. In those six years he'd barely made a dent, but three days ago was the first time he'd made a crack in it. At first, Oikawa didn't like the fact that he'd made the crack because it ruined what was steady and strong for so long. Oikawa was still dealing with that, alone. 

And here Iwaizumi was, cracked. He was a little bit broken in his feelings, a little confused. It was the first time he was exposed to the idea of him and Oikawa as an item. They'd always been a unit, but never a single item, it was a strange concept. 

He'd wondered whether being cracked was worth it if Oikawa was there by his side instead of hitting at him. He wondered if the benefits outweighed the costs. He'd wondered a lot about Oikawa recently.

Iwaizumi checked his phone again, seeing that it was an acceptable time to get there if the ceremony started at six. He could easily get there in time to stand in the back, maybe manage to tell some groomsmen to hold Tooru in place or glue his feet to the ground, either and all options would be acceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen at the wedding?? Who knows?!
> 
> Do you think you can hold off another week to find out what happens?
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave some kudos ;)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading thus far and I hope that you enjoy the finale :)

Oikawa Tooru never got nervous. His hands could start to shake and get a little sweaty, his heart could start to pound in his chest, he could feel a little lightheaded, he could feel all of the above at once but no, he never got nervous. Being nervous was a dumb construct, a concept that people used to deal with things in an easier way. It was a way for people to make excuses for how they really felt, and if they did worse than they planned, they could blame it on nerves. 

“Fuck- I- I’m not even the one getting married today!” He hissed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were red, his eyes adorning bags from the lack of sleep he’d gotten in the past days. His palms felt uncomfortable, rubbing them against the pants of his grey suit in attempts to make them feel somewhat normal. He was nervous, but- not. No. 

“You should be nervous, your sister is marrying Itsuki, she’s gonna need all the help she can get,” a fellow groomsmen chided from his chair across the room, “really. Still don’t know why she’s marrying that idiot.” Seeing the glare that crossed over the younger man's face, he quickly changed his opinion. “Haha- kidding. He’s a good guy. I’m sure they’ll have a happy, long lasting marriage.”

“Can you just, shut up?” Oikawa muttered under his breath as he fixed his hair. Once he felt satisfied, he took a few steps back to catch a full view. He was wearing a light grey suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. A coral bow tie fixed around his neck. He looked charming, a smiling brother for his sister’s wedding day, if only he felt like that on the inside.

Truth be told, he was nervous about a certain guest. He wasn’t worried about his sister of the fact that she was getting married, the fact that she was going to move away from home and only come to visit him on the holidays. He wasn’t nervous for any of that, not because he didn’t care, but because he knew Megumi chose a good husband, and he knew that she would be just fine in the next chapter of her life.

Oikawa on the other hand? 

“I feel sick.” He groaned looking at a few of the other groomsmen, all in their late twenties. He felt strange, he was barely eighteen and he was taller than most of them. It was an odd feeling he didn’t enjoy. Volleyball had given him the preconception that everyone was tall- besides Iwaizumi and Shrimpy. Here he stuck out like a sore thumb.

“It’s just the pre-wedding nerves,” his mother chimed as she walked in the door, “everyone is feeling them right about now.” She smiled, looking over her son. He had grown into a wonderful man, but she wasn’t quite ready to let go of her baby boy. 

“Mom, can I talk to you for a second?”

A series of “Aw’s” and other additions came from most of the groomsmen as the two left the room. Itsuki was an amazing guy, but all of his friends were actually the worst. Megumi was dodging a bullet here. All the men her age were just immature and rude, Tooru would be telling her that later.

“I think Iwaizumi is going to show up today,” he started, leaning his back up against the wall, “I’m not sure of what I should do.”

“I think you should talk to him.”

“It’s been like.. Three days since we’ve talked.”

“Whose fault is that?”

Tooru opened his mouth to say something smart back, but, there was nothing to say. He forced his mother to lie to Iwaizumi’s face, telling him that Oikawa was sick or out meanwhile he was on the other side of the door. He’d pushed him away, he’d forced him out to save himself the embarrassment. 

“I think you should talk to him like a normal human being, not as some figure you’re intimidated by because your feelings weren’t returned as clearly as you would have liked them to.” She reached over, her thumb gently stroking his cheek. “Tooru, he cares about you.”

“I know- it’s just that- what if I ruined things between us by being too greedy, by wanting too much from him?” He asked quietly, his eyes shutting so he didn’t have to look his other in the eyes. Her gaze always reminded him of Iwaizumi. It the same look that had so many emotions, that held such concern with compassion. It was a voiceless notion that Oikawa disliked most of the time. He’d realized how dumb it was to not appreciate it.

“You told him how you felt, that’s all you can do and hope for the best. He can either accept or reject them. But, it’s your job to accept whatever he chooses. It’s not like you can do anything else.” 

His eyes slid open, the gaze of his mother still intently set on him. He gave a weak smile, nodding to her as she withdrew her hand. “Thank you, mom.”

“You’re welcome, love.” She smiled softly, looking around the hall before going back to her son. “The wedding is going to start soon, we need to get in our places.” Her hands laced together, the excitement radiating out her her as she wandered down the hall to get to the bride’s room. 

It was time.

\---

 

Oikawa walked out with the groom and other groomsmen, standing on the one side of the chapel as they mentally prepared themselves for the event to come. It wasn’t going to be a long ceremony, Meg was set on that. She’d apparently complained about all of her friend’s weddings and how boring they were. She’d insisted that the ceremony would be short and sweet, there’d be lots of alcohol, and good music. 

As a good wedding should have, of course. 

Immediately, Oikawa’s eyes looked outward towards the crowd. He scanned each individual face, trying to find the one person he both wanted and didn’t want to show up, was it wrong for him to be pleasantly surprised he hadn’t found him yet? 

Then, they made eye contact. Green against brown. Frustration against apologetic. Oikawa felt the color drain from his face, he felt isolated even when surrounded by people. 

Iwaizumi’s gaze was something else. It was cold, but not in a hostile way. It was cold in the sense that he had been left alone in the dark for so long, he was abandoned from the one person he shouldn’t have been left by. He looked slightly on edge himself as well. That all being said, that look held something else. Oikawa could tell that Iwaizumi was pleased that they hadn’t broken eye contact yet. They’d held on for longer than he’d expected, which seemed to give him a little hope.

Maybe this could work out.

If the eye contact wasn't enough to leave Oikawa speechless, looking at the rest of him did the trick. The soft blue of his tie against the black of his suit matched with not only his eyes, but his skin tone and his personality. He looked so professional, handsome, stunning, there were a million words he could use to describe him but somehow perfect kept arising in his mind. 

Tooru tried to smile, his grin more awkward and shy than normal. Iwaizumi found it charming, not that he would ever tell him that. 

Their gaze finally broke as the wedding formally started with the chiming of the piano and the opening of the grand church doors. Megumi emerged from outside, her dress cascading to the floor, her vail following behind her as he walked alongside her stepfather on one side of her, her birth father on the other. She looked stunning, she was overjoyed to see Itsuki all the way down the aisle. 

Oikawa swore to himself early on that he wouldn’t cry, but that idea was shoved out the window as he saw her. She was beautiful, and she was his sister? How on Earth was she that stunning? He calmly wiped the falling tears with his hand, biting his lip as she came closer to the end of the aisle.

Iwaizumi insisted that the wedding was for Megumi and her soon to be husband, but his eyes had a hard time watching them. Every few minutes or so, his eyes drifted over to Tooru, who seemed to be keeping a lot more tears in. He’d seen Tooru cry on countless occasions, but never like this. This type of crying was one of loss but hope. He was crying because his sister was leaving him, but not for forever, because she’d always get to come back for Christmas and the new year. Hajime was humbled.

Just as Megumi had claimed, their ceremony was short, sweet, and to the point. They’d read their vows (which caused Tooru to burst into another set of tears), put their rings on, and kissed. The twinkling lights from the church’s high ceiling illuminated down on the couple, causing them to shine as they cheerfully skipped down the aisle. Applause and equally happy cheers came from the crowd as everyone began to follow them outside, besides one person.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were left in the church, Oikawa standing, Iwaizumi sitting. Neither had budged from their spots. 

“You came,” Oikawa murmured under his breath.

“Of course I came, I’m not stupid, like you.”

“I never once for a second thought of bailing on my sister’s wedding!” 

“Alright.” Iwaizumi nearly snorted. 

After a few moments of silence, Iwaizumi stood, Oikawa took a step closer, opening his mouth as he started to speak. “Look, I don’t want any awkwardness between us, and I’d really love to stay and chat-- And I’m not saying that in some stupid fake way that makes me seem like I have a hyperinflated ego and that I’m too good to talk to you.. But.. I have to go take pictures with the wedding party-” he looked down at his watch, then back at Iwaizumi. His expression clearly showed confliction, the desire to stay with Iwaizumi almost topping his sister’s wedding photos. 

“Go.” 

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa replied quickly, “we need to talk, though.”

“Later. You’ve already ignored me for three days, what’s an hour?” A near smile almost made its way onto his lips, his hand grasping Oikawa’s shoulder. He pulled him past himself, then shoved him from behind. “Go.”

“I--” Oikawa stumbled over his feet as he was moved closer to the door. “I promise, reception, you and me. I’ll listen to everything you have to say, even if you’re yelling at me.”

“I’m not gonna yell at you--”

“I think you are.”

“I’m going to yell if you don’t leave and take pictures with your sister on her _wedding day_. Go, you idiot. I’ll be there.”

Oikawa smiled ever so slightly before jogging out of the church towards the party that had nearly left him behind. Iwaizumi didn’t mind, after all, it wasn’t his day, it wasn’t right for him to make a scene, even if Oikawa was the biggest idiot on the planet. 

Iwaizumi had missed him. 

\---

Oikawa Tooru was tipsy, the reception had started maybe thirty minutes ago and Tooru had already had quite a bit of champagne. It was probably the nerves, the realization that he was going to talk to Iwaizumi about them, about what they were and what they thought they should do. He figured he may need a little cushion if things went south, and the only way to have that cushion was to drink, obviously. 

“Iwa-chan!” The male grinned as he spotted the other in the darkness of the venue.The lanterns around the tented patio had yet to light due to the sun still attempting to light the sky. It was nice, the outdoor patio was deemed the dance floor, which led out to the cobblestone pathways that reached out to the meadow and garden areas. There was an open field to one side, the sun setting over the grass causing it to become a soft yellow like hue. It suited Megumi, fit her taste to a t, Iwaizumi was certain.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow as the other bounced over to him. He was already under the influence? Already? He figured it was bound to happen, but the party hadn’t officially started even if the reception had. 

“Isn’t this place gorgeous~?!” He smiled brightly, looking around at the area. More people had begun to trickle in from the early dinner, the DJ taking his position to start the night.

“Yeah.. Are you drunk?” 

“No! I just had a little teeny bit of champagne is all,” he grinned wider, looking at the boy.

“You got tipsy… on champagne?”

“It’s pretty good, ya know?”

Iwaizumi bit his lip as he tried to think of some remark to both make fun of him and scold him at the same time. Unfortunately, as he was about to say his response, the DJ interrupted his thoughts. 

“Welcome everyone! Grab your significant other and come together to join Megumi and Itsuki for their first dance together.” He smiled, turning on the song Megumi and Itsuki had first met to. It was charming, soft and sweet, just like the two of them.

“Dance with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dance with me, Iwa-chan,” he let a soft bubble of laughter escape his lips as he took the other’s wrist casually, “loosen up, drink a little champagne. You’re here to have fun, after all.” He began to tug on the other.

Truth be told, Iwaizumi wasn’t here to have fun, he was here to talk to Tooru, but fine, whatever he thought. “I don’t dance.”

“You think I do either?” He laughed again, pulling at his wrist. “Slow dancing is just swaying, Megumi just wanted people to dance so everyone wasn’t staring at her- too afraid she’d trip on her dress.” He shrugged. “Come on, are you scared or something?”

“No- I just don’t dance.” He huffed, shaking his head at the other. He had yet to swat the other’s hand away, the warmth of his hand somewhat inviting.

“We can talk, come on,” Oikawa mumbled in a softer tone, much more serious than the playfulness of before. It was possible that he really did want to dance with him, but talking was going to be the excuse that got him there. 

Iwaizumi groaned internally, “Why can’t we just talk elsewhere?”

“It’s my sister’s wedding, you think I’m gonna leave her to go talk in the bathroom, fat chance.”

Oikawa Tooru had a point, for once in his life. Finally, Iwaizumi caved in and followed Oikawa over to the outskirts of the dance floor. It allowed them to talk, but also to still be included in the dancing festivities. 

The taller male’s hands wrapped around the other’s neck, Iwaizumi’s hands managed to find their place on Oikawa’s waist. He felt like he was at a middle school dance, the awkwardness of the distance, the strange feeling of the hand placement.

“You’re really bad at this.” Oikawa murmured as he started swaying ever so slightly, his eyes drifting from Iwaizumi to his sister across the floor.

“I’m sorry my mother never signed me up for ballroom dance classes,” he huffed, shaking his head as he moved a tad bit closer to the other, his arms no longer having to stretch, “seems like a skill you don’t really need to have.”

“Unless you’re at a wedding and you’re slow dancing.” 

“Unless you’re at a wedding and you’re slow dancing,” he repeated, holding back the urge to roll his eyes and flick the other. “You wanted to talk.”

Oikawa nodded, his eyes shifting again back to Iwaizumi. The swaying felt natural to him, back and forth to the music. “I wanted to apologize, I was a dick. I didn’t let you talk. I shut you out. It was wrong of me.” He began, looking at the other with worried eyes. He felt the need to repeatedly apologize for what he had done, but then he’d be stopping the other from talking. “I wanted to hear your thoughts after all of this mess.”

“Well, firstly, you’re an idiot who should have just asked me to the wedding instead of trying to do some giant scheme. That was dumb.” He acknowledged. “I would have said yes to going with you,” his voice got quieter, his eyes moving to catch a glimpse of Megumi. 

“I meant your thoughts on..”

“I know what you meant. Let me talk.” Iwaizumi shook his head, closing his eyes as a sigh left his lips. Oikawa was a piece of work that Iwaizumi did not sign up to fix, but here he was. “I’ve done a lot of soul searching recently.” 

“Uh.. What?” 

“I’ve been thinking, about myself, and not you for once,” he said softly, opening his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about what I like, what I want, what I need.” He went on, feeling his throat begin to dry. His heart felt heavy, the idea of him telling Oikawa what he thought making him nervous. What if Oikawa laughed at him? 

“And?” The male asked, leaning forward ever so slightly as the other’s voice seemed to have gotten quieter.

Iwaizumi looked Oikawa in the eyes, his lips practically inches away from his own. He didn’t know whether it was some ploy to make him even more intimidated, even worse at using his words. Iwaizumi had kissed someone- sure, but it was when he was thirteen and it was in a bad game of spin the bottle. He’d never been interested in girls after, which should have been a hint as he’d gotten closer to Oikawa.

He didn’t know who’d initiated it more, or first, but their lips were against each other’s in the matter of a second. Oikawa immediately seemed to melt into it, his one hand slipping from the back of his neck to go and caress his cheek, drawing the other inward. Iwaizumi was willing but more rigid. Now he’d wished that he too was tipsy on champagne.

Kissing Oikawa Tooru was like kissing a cloud. His lips were impossibly soft, the way that his hand warmed his already flushed cheeks, the way that his nose gently bumped his own to make it feel more casual. Oikawa Tooru was good at what he did. Tooru’s lips curved into a smile, not enough to cause them to bump teeth, but just enough to allow him to get more air before pressing another delicate kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. He was careful, as if Iwaizumi was someone that he could easily break, or like he was afraid Iwaizumi was going to back away and leave him behind. He was hesitant, but passionate at the same time, allowing Hajime to catch the the full picture Oikawa had been crafting for years.

Kissing Iwaizumi Hajime was like kissing a brick wall, just kidding. He wasn’t as fluid as he should have been, but Tooru didn’t push him into giving anything more. Hajime’s skin was warm, soft besides the slight stubble that was barely noticeable to the eye. He was overly nervous, clearly shown was his hands tightened around Tooru’s suit, squeezing the fabric because the energy he had completely overwhelmed the kiss and needed to be put elsewhere. His lips were slightly chapped, rough at first but decreased in pressure as he too melted into the familiar feeling of their lips together. It was everything Oikawa had hoped for. They tasted like rosemary and honey, they were just as familiar as he hoped they would feel.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and backed himself away as he felt the burn for air. His cheeks were a dark red, biting his lip as they fully separated. Words seemed hard to form, his eyes yet to have meet Tooru’s for the first time after. 

Oikawa let his hand move back around his neck, seeing as though Iwaizumi’s hands had yet to leave his waist. “Sorry-”

“Don’t apologize.”

“I wasn’t apologizing to you..” He muttered under his breath, his eyes locked with his sister who was staring at him in all shock. He gave a little shrug and a sheepish smile, a little laugh escaping his throat. “It’s a day for romance! Give me a break!” He exclaimed playfully, sticking his tongue out at her. 

Megumi couldn’t help but burst into laughter, and the fact that Itsuki dramatically dipped her, pressing a long kiss to her lips didn’t help at all. How long had the two been kissing with no music playing? Oikawa, nor Iwaizumi had no idea.. But here they were, exposed to most of the crowd that had gathered. 

Well. Tooru was already out to his parents so that was fine. 

Iwaizumi turned his head to look at the ordeal. “Were they watching?”

“More than likely, yes.”

“For all of it?”

“The kiss wasn’t that long, Iwa-chan.”

“It was--”

“And now-- Let’s actually get this party started!” The DJ interrupted him with absolutely no sympathy whatsoever, changing the music from soft and slow to more up beat pop music. More of the crowd made their way onto the patio to dance, Oikawa taking Iwaizumi’s hand as he pulled him from the hoard of people. 

“We should actually talk.”

“I don’t really know what’s to talk about at this point.” 

“That’s because you’re as emotional as a piece of lint.” 

Iwaizumi felt the need to protest, but he wasn’t exactly wrong. He’d had issues reading and gauging emotions for quite some time and it wasn’t as if the moment he kissed Oikawa he would realize everything in it’s full clarity. He allowed himself to be dragged off of the patio and down the steps to the cobblestone path that led to the garden. They calmly fell in step with one another, Oikawa’s hand slipping down from Iwaizumi’s wrist to his hand. The boy didn’t pull away, instead, giving his palm a light squeeze.

“So,” Iwaizumi started, looking at the lights that illuminated the walkway, “feelings.”

“It’s pretty apparent that I have them for you, yes, I have for quite some time now.” Oikawa nodded slowly, keeping his eyes forward instead. He’d toured around with Megumi and Itsuki when they were looking for venues, but he’d never been allowed to go out to the garden. “I’ve come to terms with it that I’m probably in love with you, and it’s been unhealthy since I was sixteen. I don’t know if I’ll necessarily get over you-- Yikes, that sounds creepy.. I promise I’m not weird.” He laughed softly, his free hand scratching the back of his neck in an attempt to relax himself.

“Oh.” 

“Way to boost my self esteem here, Iwa-chan.” 

“I’m trying to think of what to say, idiot!”

“How do _you_ feel, about you and me, about us?”

Iwaizumi nearly stopped, the question hitting him like a load of bricks. He’d thought about them when Matsukawa told him to. He’d thought about kissing him, and then he had. They were good experiences. He liked Oikawa. He liked him quite a bit, as a friend. Kissing him made his heart race in ways it never had before, though.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” It was clear by the way Oikawa had grit his teeth during that sentence that he was annoyed. He had the right, though, he’d waited six years only to kiss Iwaizumi and hear an “I don’t know” for how he felt about him.

“I feel like you’re an idiot, who tries way too hard to be perfect at everything even when you know you can’t. I feel like I can’t call you Oikawa here because of your giant extended family here that shares the same name.” Iwaizumi looked at the other who had stopped at the entrance to the garden. 

It was light with fairy type lights around the peripheral, a fountain in the center with a plethora of flowers circling it. There were four benches around the fountain that would allow you to admire the water if you’d like, or watch the flowers blow in the breeze. It was beautiful.

“You’ve only called me Tooru when you’ve been really angry with me, I’d feel weird if you started saying it.”

“What if I use it.. Nicely?” 

“Nicely?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, looking at the other curiously as he tried to make sense of what he was getting at.

“Like.. I call you Tooru, you call me Hajime type deal.. In a more… Affectionate way.”

“You’re a beast, Iwa-chan, I’m not sure you’re capable of affection.” He grinned.

“I’m trying my best to explain that, yes, I have feelings for you and you’re starting to make be rethink my opinion.” 

“Oh. Oh!” Oikawa grinned, laughing a little again as he attempted to dig through the awkward tension. “I like that idea. I actually like that idea a lot, Hajime.”

“You’re missing out on your sister’s wedding,” Hajime murmured as he moved further into the garden, his hand still laced with Tooru’s, essentially taking him with him. 

Tooru followed easily, “You’re missing out on it too,” he replied, stopping in front f the fountain. The sound of the water easily filled the space around them, the chirping of bugs echoing in the distance as well as the music from the party able to fill the lack of sound from their voices.

“She’s not my sister.”

“Can you just kiss me again?” Tooru huffed, looking at the other in all sincerity. As much as he loved the idea of chatting, especially about how he was wasting his time away talking with him about nothing at all instead of enjoying his sister’s wedding. 

“I don’t think I’m the one that kissed you, I think you kissed me.” He replied simply. The look on Tooru’s face had was one of exasperation. He looked like he was so close to hitting him, smacking him like Iwaizumi had done to him far too many times. 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“Not really.”

“I hate you.”

“You just told me you loved me.”

“And you never said anything back; therefore, I revoke my previous statement.”

“I’ve been your boyfriend for maybe five minutes, give me six years before I said I love you.”  
Oikawa seemed to go quiet, nodding. He seemed to respect the idea that Iwaizumi wasn’t going to admit that he loved him so easily, but, on the bright side he did call him his boyfriend! That was progress if he did say so himself. He could wait six years, he supposed. In six years he’d be almost twenty four, and by that time they could have a wedding of their own. Oikawa could dream, couldn’t he?

Hajime sighed quietly, tugging Tooru over closer to him. “You’re an idiot. A big, stupid idiot.”

“Hajime I know you’ve never had a boyfriend before, but that’s not really how this is supposed to work…”

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes, using his free hand to tug Tooru down by the lapel of his suit. He firmly pressed his lips against the other’s, although his motions were still choppy, Tooru couldn’t help but let a smile appear on his face as the two of them parted for air.

“I’d be quiet more often if you kissed me more.” 

“You and I both know that’s a lie,” he returned, taking both of his hands off of the other boy. It was a fat chance getting Oikawa Tooru to shut up for more than five minutes at a time. It would be a miracle, honestly.

Oikawa pouted ever so slightly, his hand dipping into the fountain to spritz Iwaizumi with the water. “You never know, I’d try and see if the result is in your favor.”

“It won’t be.” 

Tooru rolled his eyes, his arms wrapping around Hajime’s neck casually, drawing him in closer and closer until their noses were practically touching. “Iwa-chan, you’re such a negative Nancy. Isn’t it kind of sad? Don’t you ever get tired of being mean and boring?”

“And somehow you still like me? You complain about my personality so often, but you always stick to me like glue. I’d say that you like being insulted by me.” Iwaizumi hummed, his eyes nearly admiring Oikawa’s lips. 

“You’re evil, Iwa-chan,”

“Keep telling yourself that,” he chuckled under his breath, leaning forward once more with the desire to kiss the other. That was,until he heard his name called.

“Iwaizumi! Tooru!” Megumi grinned, standing at the edge of the patio. “How about you actually come and join in on the fun instead of making your own~” she giggled, her arm wrapped around Itsuki who kissed the top of her head. “Maybe one of you can catch the bouquet!” Meg exclaimed, waving around the large bouquet she had held early at the ceremony. 

“Well, I suppose we have no option but to join the party now.”

“It’s your fault for dragging me off in the first place.” Iwaizumi huffed, walking away from the other male, back up the cobblestone path to the patio. He’d left Oikawa there in his thoughts alone.

He blinked, seeing that the other had just left him alone. “W-wait! Iwa-chan!!” He ran after the other, attempting to catch up to him before it was too late.

\---

As the night went on, it was proven several times that neither Iwaizumi, nor Oikawa were good dancers. Tooru had promptly embarrassed his sister at least twelve times by stealing her away from her husband, shoving cake in her face, and hugging on her like a child. It was a beautiful night with beautiful people.

The DJ slowly faded out the music, tapping on the microphone before making his announcement.“And now, it’s time to release the lanterns to light the newly married couple’s future”

The supplies was moved from the inside area to the open field as the group congregated outside. 

Hajime and Tooru stood next to each other, both holding lanterns in their hands on the farther side of the meadow. Everyone had written a wish on the lanterns- the goal being for everyone to say something good that they hoped for the couple. Tooru thought it would be amusing to wish for countless milk bread, Hajime had nearly slapped the marker out of his hand as he started writing it down. 

The lighter went around, each person lighting the lantern to allow it to take off into the sky. Some children giggled, letting their lanterns float up before jumping up to take the back from the air’s hold. 

“Iwa-chan this is so romantic,” he hummed peacefully, holding his lantern to the side, allowing the light to shine onto Iwaizumi’s face. He was gorgeous in that light, well, to be fair, he was gorgeous in every light. 

He didn’t seem to say anything, maybe nodding to acknowledge that he had spoken.

Megumi and Itsuki stood in front of everyone, holding a singular lantern to signify their joining together as one. They’d become a unit once more.

“Three!

Two!

One!”

Slowly, everyone lifted their lanterns into the air, sending them away into the midnight sky. Some people cheered, other people hugged and spoke of nothing at all.

Tooru’s arm wrapped around Hajime’s waist, his free hand moving to caress his cheek. “This could be us, in the future.” He murmured quietly, pressing their foreheads together.

“Tooru, you can barely plan for a week ahead, let alone years.” Hajime replied, a chuckle slipping past his lips as he wrapped his own arms around Tooru’s waist. He closed his eyes as he felt Tooru’s warmth soak into his skin.

The taller kissed his nose, shaking his head with his own delicate chuckle, “Thing is, when I see something I want, I always make sure I get it, one way or another. I waited six years for you, I can wait six more for this with you by my side.”

“You’re a romantic sap.”

“Iwa-chan!” He groaned, pulling the other’s face to his own to stop him from making another bad comment. Was he seriously ruining the moment with the truth? How rude!

Tooru carefully kissed the other like he had done once before that night. He’d settled into the familiar feeling of Hajime’s lips on his own, his hands around his waist. He could get used to it, he could definitely get used to it. 

“I appreciate you a lot, Hajime,” he mumbled against the other’s lips, taking in one last bit of air before kissing him again, and again. Kissing under the stars, the lanterns slowly ascending off into the sky, the light they once had disappearing into the large open space around them.

‘I love you too, Tooru,’ Hajime thought to himself as the other male kissed him over and over. He wasn’t going to stop him to make such a comment. 

After all, he’d probably be hearing it for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos, and comments!! I'd love to see what you guys thought.


End file.
